


The Marvelous Land of Oz

by TheMalteseRose



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Cordelia, bottom!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalteseRose/pseuds/TheMalteseRose
Summary: Cordelia decides to take charge.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, jordelia - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Marvelous Land of Oz

Cordelia drank in the sensation of the warm bath water soothing her sore muscles. She sank in further into the welcoming water, the curls on the back of her neck that escaped the bun on her head becoming wet. Training with Lucie every other day was taking a toll on her body, with their parabatai ceremony steadily approaching they needed to make sure they were prepared, failure was not an option. They wanted to prove that women could be parabatai just as well as men could. After scrubbing her body and drying herself Cordelia thought about her husband. He was probably in their living room with a book taking all of his attention, attention that should be given to her. She took a look at the clothes she brought in with her to change into and mentally dismissed them. With a smirk playing on her lips she wrapped the towel tightly around her body and made her way to her James. 

“James” she playfully called 

“In the living room Daisy” she heard James' voice call back. 

As she entered the room, she saw her James sitting on the love seat reading a red covered book, he was so engrossed that he didn’t even look up to greet her. 

Unbothered by his reaction she walked right in front of him. she leaned forward so James would be able to see down the towel and get a view of her breasts. “Darling it’s late. We should go to bed” she stated. James looked sideways to his watch “it's only seven there’s plenty of time left” and with that James' eyes returned on the book. 

She let out a small huff. This was harder than she expected but she was up for a challenge. She brought her hands up to the knot that was holding the towel to her body and let it pool down her ankles. The sudden whoosh of wind seemed to put James out of his trance and looked away from the book. His eyes met her naked body and a shy smile appeared on his face. “Daisy I’m so close to finishing the book. I’ll be with you once I’m done, I promise” 

“What are you reading?” she asked and she bent over to take the book from his hands. He didn’t even fight her as she took his book too busy staring at her delicious skin. 

“‘The Marvelous Land of Oz’ huh?” 

“Yes” gulped James “it's quite uh” 

“Marvelous?” asked Cordelia as a small giggle escaped her throat. She loved seeing the power she had over him. Curious eyes ravishing her body, his hands involuntarily turned into a fist and he squirmed to fix the sitting position he is in so she can’t see his pants getting tighter. 

“I only have the last two paragraphs. Please Daisy have pity on me and wait” begged James. 

Cordelia didn’t respond, instead she straddled his waist and put her free hand on James’ toned chest. 

“Here” she said as she gave him the book back. She dipped her head to meet the exposed skin on his neck and gave him a gentle lick. “Keep reading” she said as she continued kissing his neck. 

“Daisy” James’ voice came out in a gasp. 

“I said” Cordelia replied “to keep reading” She raised her head to look him in the eyes. “ you are going to be a good boy and keep reading” she instructed “while I have some fun with you”. 

“Yes darling” he nodded. 

She aligned herself with him and rubbed herself on his tight grey pants. James gave out a moan of pleasure but quickly rearranged himself to focus on the last page. 

_"And I have made the Scarecrow my Royal Treasurer," explained the Tin Woodman. "For it has occurred to me that it is a good thing to have a Royal Treasurer who is made of money. What do you think?"_

James licked his lips noticing how dry they were as if they were crying out to be kissed by his wife. Her lips were back on his neck right underneath his ear, sucking on his pulse point. He involuntarily shuddered and Cordelia replied by gently taking his delicate skin into her mouth and biting. As she released him, she looked down to admire the crimson mark that contrasted his pale skin. 

“I'm yours angel” she heard James whisper “mark me so” 

Surprised but delighted by his request Cordelia complied giving him a matching bite on his under jaw which solicited a yelp of pain this time. Startled Cordelia stopped and looked at James in horror thinking that her game had went too far and had caused her husband harm. 

“James darling I'm so sorry I didn’t mean to bite you that hard” Cordelia confessed eyes wide expecting the worst. 

Meeting her black eyes were golden ones full of mischief. James let out a laugh. 

“I am not hurt, well not badly at least. I loved it; I love it when you take control. Do it again. Please.” 

James spoke so quickly that she barely understood them. Luckily, she did. “Oh” Cordelia said a smirk forming on her lips, her troubles and previous thoughts forgotten. “You like it when I give you orders?” 

James nodded enthusiastically. “Yes Daisy” 

“Well then I have a question for you” 

“Yes?” 

Cordelia grabbed his jaw roughly and made him look up directly into her eyes. “Why aren’t you reading your book?” 

James stared back at her lust and admiration pooling in his eyes. 

“You're not going to answer me?” 

As if he had snapped out of a trance James opened his mouth to reply but before he could get a word out Cordelia put her forefinger on his lips. 

“You’ve been a bad boy James and surely you know what happens to bad boys do you not?” 

“What happens to them darling?” his golden eyes darkening. 

“Why” Cordelia replied teasingly “they get punished of course” 

Roughly she pushed James back against the red love seat. She opened his pants button and slid down his zipper. Hungrily she took out his throbbing dick and teasingly rubbed it against her cunt. She moaned and slowly she slid down him. James let out a groan and secured one of his hands on her hips. 

Cordelia slammed herself into him feeling a sharp pain being left on her upper thighs by his pant zipper. James must have noticed the red marks as he said “Daisy let me take off my pants”. Instead of replying she rode him faster. 

“Finish the book” she demanded “because if you don’t I won’t let you come” 

Hearing those words James frantically opened the last page of the book holding it tightly in his hand behind Cordelia’s head. 

_"I think," said the little Queen, smiling, "that your friend must be the richest man in all the world."_

His eyes went to the back of his head as a loud moan came out of his lips. Angel he loved it when she was on top, rolling her hips into him. 

“Keep going James or I'm going to get angry” Cordelia warned him, but James didn’t hear her too busy feeling her wet cunt going up and down him he did however feel the light pain on his right cheek and the sound that came from it. Surprised by the pain and the lack of movement James opened his eyes. 

“What did I say?” asked Cordelia with a deadly stare 

“To read the book” answered James quietly.”I'm sorry darling. I should be punished for my actions. Hit me again” 

And with that Cordelia slapped his other cheek. 

“Harder” 

She slapped him with a bit more force. 

“Harder” 

Her hand flew to his skin the sound radiating through the room. James flinched but his eyes were full of want. 

“Thank you Daisy” and with that James continued reading 

_"I am," returned the Scarecrow. "but not on account of my money. For I consider brains far superior to money, in every way. You may have noticed that if one has money without brains, he cannot use it to advantage; but if one has brains without money, they will enable him to live comfortably to the end of his days."_

Cordelia felt her thighs burning. She was rarely on top preferring James to do all the work but this time she was drunk on power. She could hear James’ moans and whines while he read the book she ordered him to. She continued to slam herself into him hitting her sensitive spot and making her feel like she was going to scream out of ecstasy 

_"At the same time," declared the Tin Woodman, "you must acknowledge that a good heart is a thing that brains can not create, and that money can not buy. Perhaps, after all, it is I who am the richest man in all the world."_

Cordelia felt like a whore, moaning so loudly and being so incredibly wet, every time she went down his length she could hear the wet sounds coming from her tight cunt. She couldn’t help it. The sensation was too good. She felt the round tip of his dick hitting her exactly on the right spot. She grabbed his shoulders and moved faster. 

“Daisy I'm so close” James said through gritted teeth. 

“Read me the last paragraph James and then you can come” Cordelia said. 

_"You are both rich, my friends," said Ozma, gently; "and your riches are the only riches worth having—the riches of content!"_

James let the book hit the ground. With both hands he grabbed her hips and he raised his to meet hers in urgency making Cordelia scream out his name as she reached her orgasm. She heard James faintly say her name as she felt a warm liquid shooting inside of her. 

Cordelia felt light as she came down from her high, still grappling her husband's shoulders. He had his head thrown back with his eyes closed shut and his mouth open. 

“That was amazing” he said with a hoarse voice. 

Cordelia giggled. “Yes it certainly was.” 

They stayed in that position for a while in silence feeling each other breathing heavily. 

Cordelia gigled again “didn’t think you were the submissive type” 

“Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The Marvelous Land of Oz came out in 1904 and the lines James reads are from the original book. Also i was drunk when I wrote this.


End file.
